Momiji Leaves
by m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO
Summary: Musim gugur akan segera berlalu. Sore hari diatap gedung ini, cerita kembali berputar. Sepenggal kenangan yang akan tertulis dan janji untuk masa depan... Taguchi Junnosuke, Inoo Kei, Yabu Kota. A Johnny's Entertainment Fic


"Ini…"

Pria muda menoleh dan hanya mengangkat alisnya. Tidak bertanya ataupun berbicara ketika Inoo duduk disampingnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Thank."

Taguchi pun tersenyum setelah menganbil sekaleng minuman yang ditawarkan padanya. "Teh Olong?"

"Terlalu malas untuk membeli yg lain. Minum saja."

Diam pun menyelimuti mereka kembali. Angin musim dingin betiup, membuat mereka berdua sedikit menggigil walau sudah mengenakan jaket tebal. Masih dengan sunyi, mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan dari atap gedung itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak kah kau ingin bertanya?" "Seperti yang lainnya" Tambah Taguchi dalam hati.

"Entahlah… Aku memang ingin bertanya, tapi apakah perlu?"

Taguchi hanya menatap pria cantik itu dengan heran. "Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Inoo singkat.

Inoo menatap Taguchi dengan rawut wajah yang sulit ditebak. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kaleng minumannya. Taguchi heran, lalu untuk apa Inoo datang ke atap kea tap jika bukan untuk menghampirinya?

"Lalu kenapa yg menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada larangannya kan?"

"Memang tidak ada, tapi.."

"Tapi setelah ini, aku tidak tau kapan bisa bertatap-tatapan denganmu seperti ini lagi." Jawab Inoo denga senyum riangnya.

Taguchi terenyak. Hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu akrab karena kesibukan masing-masing, bahkan untuk saling bercakap seperti ini pun hanya jika mereka ada dilokasi pekerjaan yang sama. Tapi mendengar Inoo berkata seperti itu membuat Taguchi terenyuh. Mau tak mau senyum manisnya pun berkembang. Lalu seperti orang bodoh, mereka berdua pun tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa alasan.

"Hahahaha…"

"Kita seperti orang bodoh. Hahaha…"

"Kita? Jangan libatkan aku dengan kekonyolanmu…"

Tiba-tiba suara dering telpon memecah tawa mereka. Taguchi memperhatikan Inoo yang mengangkat handphonenya dan terkaget ketika Inoo ternyata menyalakan loudspeaker.

 _"Inoo-cchhhaaaannnn…. Kamu dimana? Katanya kita mau makan ramen?"_

 _"Kei-chan, Ayo cepat… Aku sudah lapar…"_

 _"Berikan padaku. Inoo-chhhaaannnn… Ayo Kita maakkkaaannnn…."_

'Yaotome?' Taguchi mecoba bertanya dengan isyarat. Taguchi mencoba menahan tawa Inoo mengiyakan.

 _"Hhmm…" Jawab Inoo._

 _"Ayo makan, tadi kau yang minta kita makan ramen."_

 _"Iya… Kalian saja dulu, aku akan menyusul."_

 _"Tapi Inoo.. Hei! Kembalikan Handphonenya.."_

 _"Kei, kau dimana?"_

Kali ini Inoo tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum menatap Taguchi yang mencoba menebak siapa yang baru saja bicara. Tak lama sambungan telpon pun terputus.

"Yabu-kun?"

Inoo hanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu… Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara hanya berdua lho."

"Benar juga. Selama ini selalu ada yang lain ya?"

"Selalu ramai."

"Kadang seperti ini lebih menyenangkan."

Taguchi kembali menatap pemandangan jalan didepan mereka. Jalan yang sama yang sudah menemani hampir separuh umurnya itu. Disudut belokan didepan gedung, taman dimana mereka kecil selalu menyempatkan untuk berkumpul. Surat penggemar pertama, game center dekat stasiun, latihan dance saat musim panas, pengumuman debut, dan masih banyak kepingan kenangan yang mendadak menyeruak keluar dari memori.

Taguchi tidak menyadari Inoo sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Kau tahu, mengapa daun momiji gugur dimusim gugur?"

Taguchi terheran dengan pertanyaan Inoo yang entah datang dari mana, atau mungkin dia sudah lupa dengan betapa randomnya bocah yang dulu dipanggil purripurripurreti itu. Lalu Taguchi tertawa dengan sangat riang. Merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya untuk menyia-nyiakan saat-saat seperti ini. Sesederhana meladeni perbincangn tidak masuk diakal dengan kouhainya ini. Atau pergi bermain bersama Ueda atau yang lain, dan hal-hal yang membuatnya bertahan hampir 10tahun bahkan lebih ditempat ini.

"untuk bertahan hidup?" Jawab Taguchi ragu.

Inoo beranjak berdiri, _"Karena pada musim semi, adalah tahun ajaran baru."_

Taguchi hanya bisa melihat Inoo berjalan menuju tangga. Disana, sosok anak yang dulunya berambut jamur sudah menanti Inoo. Ketika Inoo tiba disampingnya, pria muda itu membungkukan badan kearahnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu pandang kembali, Taguchi bisa melihat senyum pemuda itu untuknya. Senyum yang sama yang Inoo berikan saat dia menjawab pertanyaan dengan random, senyum menggambarkan rasa hormat, dan kagum untuknya. Kedua pemuda itu pun berlalu meninggalkanya kembali sendiri.

Matahari sore sudah akan terbenam, percakapan dengan Inoo tadi perlahan membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin sekarang dia bisa sedikit mengerti maksud ucapan Inoo, bahwa musim semi, adalah awal yang baru baginya, bagi mereka semua.

* * *

Inoo bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran. Disampingnya, Yabu hanya diam. Tidak ada obrolan, hanya derap suara sepatu boots mereka mengiringi hingga tempat mobil Yabu diberada. Tanpa komando, Inoo langsung memasuki mobil Yabu dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Yabu yang akan menyetir. Saat Inoo hendak menyalakan radio, Yabu memegang tangannya, menggenggamnya. Ketika Inoo hanya diam dan memandangi Yabu. Yabu hanya bisa berkata.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pergi. Berjanjilan untuk tetap disini, bersama."

Inoo hanya mebuka mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Yabu. Karena diantara semuanya, dia mengerti. Mengerti betapa takutnya Yabu akan kehilangan. Betapa pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu selalu berusaha untuk menjaga mereka semua. Menjaga apa yang sudah tertinggal ini.

"Berjanjilah.." Pinta Yabu Lirih.

Tapi Inoo hanya balas megenggam tangan pria dihadapannya. Berharap apa yang tidak bisa disampaikannya melalui kata bisa diterima oleh Yabu.


End file.
